1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for pattern dyeing of the textile fabrics containing specific modified cellulose regenerated fiber to obtain the sprinkly pattern, dungaree pattern, chambray pattern, check pattern, or stripy pattern having a good tone, without causing soiling to the undyed part, deformation, uneven dyeing, and blurring. This method is adequately applied to clothes.
2. Related Art Statement
Cellulose fiber generally exhibits good dyeability for direct dyes and reactive dyes but exhibits little dyeability for cationic dyes. There has long been a strong desire for the application of cationic dyes to cellulose fiber because of their bright color development. Attempts have been made to introduce acidic groups into cellulose fiber to make it dyeable with cationic dyes.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 19207/1982 discloses the introduction of aromatic acyl groups or aromatic sulfonic groups into the surface of cellulose fiber by the aid of aromatic carboxylic acid or aromatic sulfonic acid. The thus modified cellulose fiber is dyeable with cationic dyes in the presence of an anionic surface active agent having a sulfate ester group or a sulfonic acid group. This method, however, needs complicated steps for the direct chemical modification of cellulose molecules of cellulose fiber. In addition, the resulting modified cellulose fiber loses the hand and moisture absorption inherent in cellulose fiber. Futhermore, in the case of dark color dyeing, the introduction of aromatic acyl groups or aromatic sulfonic groups on the surface of cellulose fiber poses a problem with color fastness, especially to light and washing.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 4474/1993 discloses the modification of cellulose regenerated fiber. This modification is accomplished by treating cellulose regenerated fiber or textile fabric which contains 0.1-20 wt % of polystyrene sulfonate having a molecular weight of 1,000-2,000,000, with an aqueous solution of tannic acid before or after dyeing with cationic dyes. The disadvantage of this method is that the dyed product is practically poor in color fastness because tannic acid is simply attached to the surface of fiber.
There has been a strong demand for piece dyeing capable of dyeing textile fabrics in a desired color pattern by one-bath dyeing because the current dyeing method does not meet requirement for a large variety of products in small lots and for quick delivery. At present, shirts and pants having the sprinkly pattern, dungaree pattern, chambray pattern, check pattern, or stripy pattern are produced by weaving or knitting previously dyed yarns and bleached yarns of cotton or ordinary cellulose regenerated fiber.
It is known that textile fabrics of cotton or ordinary cellulose regenerated fiber are superior in hand and moisture absorption to those of synthetic fiber but suffer the disadvantage of being liable to wrinkling and shrinking upon washing.
It has been disclosed (in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 158263/1996) that an insoluble polymer which is obtained by cross-linking a dihydroxy-diphenylsulfone-sulfonate condensate with epoxy compounds having at least two epoxy groups in the molecule, is incorporated into cellulose viscose immediately before spinning. It is possible to obtain modified cellulose regenerated fiber which has a practically sufficient strength without any loss of hand and moisture absorption inherent in cellulose regenerated fiber and which exhibits good dyeability for cationic dyes and good color fastness.
However, this finding did not lead to the one-bath dyeing method for imparting the sprinkly pattern, dungaree pattern, chambray pattern, check pattern, or stripy pattern to textile fabrics containing modified cellulose regenerated fiber, nor did it lead to the pattern dyeing method for producing textile fabrics having good color fastness for cationic dyes, having good wash-and-wear properties, having resistance to shrinkage with washing and resistance to deterioration of strength, and having good hand.